


泵动的心/Pumping Heart

by ssabriel



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 底特律的夜幕下，血管与引擎的碰撞，一曲泵动的协奏交响久久不散。





	

—

Adam是一个精力不怎么旺盛的吸血鬼。他容易疲倦，对新东西很快感到厌烦，难以过久地集中注意力在除了音乐之外的事物上，吸食血液的快感对他来说也持续十分短暂——最糟的时候他甚至一度对它们失去兴趣，导致身体状况一落千丈。

如果说有什么东西还能在漫长的岁月中给他一丝新奇，那大概就是音乐。它们总在不停变换，随着科技的发展而展现出更多的表现形式。他着迷于摆弄上个世纪四五十年代的吉布森，用他独一无二的斯特拉迪瓦里演奏小段Capriccio No.5，以及令人呼吸停止的现代混音技术，哦，这种奇妙的东西使得他能够将所有的元素糅合进短短数分钟的演奏中去。

所以1973年，当他偶然看到电视上播报的摩纳哥一级方程式赛况的时候，他本没有过多的注意。然而赛场上有一块儿跳动的金色突然捉住了他的视线。这个金发男人玩味的笑容和满不在乎的举止都让他莫名的恼火，男人那生机勃勃的举止勾起了Adam对Ava的所有不愉快回忆。James Hunt。Adam有个毛病，他会记住那些令他产生不愉快联想的人名或地名，并且一而再，再而三地去关注这些东西，直到它们再也无法从记忆中被抹去为止。

Adam记得那是1976年的秋季，他那“不足一提的小问题”——Eve称之为“厌血症”——刚刚好有了复发的迹象，他已经数周没有饮血，此时正软在他的皮革质旧沙发上恹恹地翻看电视台，突然他听见一个声音力竭声嘶地喊出几句话：“...ames Hunt！漂亮的弯道超车！鲁莽但是漂亮！...” Adam手指僵住。他捏着遥控器，目不转睛地盯着电视机屏幕。

“...只需再赶超一名选手，James Hunt就能在这次比赛中拿到4点积分，在总分上将以1分之势压倒Lauda并成为世界冠军！...” 等他再次回过神来的时候，这个名叫James Hunt的赛车手已经站在最高领奖台上了，脸上挂着他招牌式的笑容。但是有什么东西变得不同，Adam敏感地注意到。赛车手的眼里不再饱含着胜利的光芒。他在注视着什么地方，仿佛在向什么人致意，又仿佛在道别。Adam熟悉这种目光。这与George Byron在离开日内瓦以及Percy Shelley的时候曾流露出的神情几乎一样。一瞬间，他对赛车手那明亮的笑容的厌恶似乎不见了。

Adam突然觉得索然无味，精疲力竭。他关掉还在嘈杂作响的电视机，丢开遥控器，将自己整个蜷缩进沙发里睡起来。

时间不知道过去多久。等到Adam再次醒过来时，外面已经漆黑一片，而他自己则眼冒金星，四肢麻木。他强迫自己从沙发上支起身来，摇摇晃晃地走下楼去。

此时的底特律正值工业复兴时期，随着亨利福特汽车公司近旁那座高耸入云的办公大楼的启用，也有越来越多的人群涌入这座昔日的“鬼城”。各种地下酒吧开始在黑夜和金属的孕育下滋生，Adam的不安和抑郁情绪也日益加重。好在他居住的地方现在仍然是未经开发的废弃前住宅区，否则他真的需要认真考虑搬迁的问题。对于在此处已经独自生活将近一个世纪，加上近期身体状况颇为糟糕的吸血鬼来说这无疑是一场灾难。

Adam在大街上漫无目的地游荡，他眩晕不止，头重脚轻，满耳都是“僵尸”们的血管砰砰的跳动声，一下又一下敲击着他脆弱的神经。他感到极度的饥饿，以及和这种饥饿旗鼓相当的反胃感，当然，吸血鬼是不会呕吐的，但这并不能使情况好转。正当他感觉自己快要被这两种强烈的自相矛盾的感觉逼疯时，两个摇滚小青年的对话奇迹般飘进他的耳朵。

“嘿伙计，你知道James Hunt现在人在底特律吗？”  
“放屁！你从哪儿听来的！”  
“他乘自己的私人飞机过来的，你知道，他刚拿了世界冠军，当然要庆祝一下。听说他现在就在第十二街跟克莱尔蒙特街交叉口的酒吧里开趴！”  
“那咱们还愣着干什么？！他可是个酷家伙！”

这简直是天大的巧合。Adam出门时昏昏沉沉，把他的福特雷鸟留在了宅邸，此时也只能选择步行，他不紧不慢低跟在那两个小青年身后——一来保证自己的安全，二来他也实在没有力气走快。

就这样一路走走歇歇来到克莱尔蒙特大街时已经到了午夜，这里唯一的一家酒吧又破又脏，门口出人意料的冷清，无论James Hunt有没有来过，Adam都确信此时他已经离开了。两个小青年失望的从拐角去了另一个街区找他们熟悉的酒吧。Adam不知为何有点想念酒精的味道，虽然在体内没有什么新鲜血液的情况下碰这东西对他来说无异于自杀，他仍然鬼使神差地推门走进去，甚至忘记按照惯常掏出墨镜戴上以便挡住眼底浓重的阴影。

他从吧台要了一瓶Ian常喝的那种麦芽啤酒，踉跄着走进角落里坐下来。却在黑暗中瞥见了他想不到的一个人。James Hunt，他的金发没有电视里那样耀眼，可能是因为坐在阴影中的关系，他垂着头眼神迷离地盯着桌上的酒，看起来也不似那样生机勃勃。从各方面来看，他身上属于“James Hunt”这个人的气息都少了很多，但Adam还是敏锐地认出了他。

“James Hunt。” Adam唐突地叫了他的名字。

赛车手眯着眼睛抬起头来。他本打算装作没有听见，但他暗暗被这个叫他名字的人嗓音里的喑哑虚弱所吸引，禁不住想看看这是个怎么样的家伙。

“嗨。我还以为你们差不多都走光了。” 这里的你们指的当然是他自己的崇拜者们。

“我们？” Adam冷淡地挑起一边眉毛。

“哈，我是说，你知道，刚才有很多人因为我而到这里来。” James没想到对方会是这种反应，有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。“当他们发现我并不像他们期待的那么有趣时他们就识趣地散掉了。” James接着说。“实际上只是因为我今天没什么心情。”

“嗯。” Adam用喉音哼了一声，算是认可了James的话。他在他对面坐下来，细瘦的手指神经质地摆弄着他未开封的啤酒。

“你呢？没人会来这种酒吧，除非有个理由。既然不是因为我...” James 自顾自地问下去。他语气里那种理直气壮的自信使得Adam心里没来由一阵难受。

他努力抑制住想要翻白眼的冲动，撇了撇嘴角道：“我来自杀。”

“哈！” James大声笑了一下，差点没把Adam惊得从座位上跳起来。他平生最恨突入袭来的响声。“就靠你手里这个？” 赛车手上气不接下气地指着Adam手中的麦芽啤酒，“那你可得好好的喝上一阵了！” 他尖锐地指出。

事后Adam回想起来，觉得当时的自己简直愚蠢的不可思议。他当时是这么做的。

他压低身体，抬起眼睛从下往上看着正在一边摇头一边灌酒的赛车手，一字一句地说道，“我，是，个，吸，血，鬼。这点酒精能要我的命。” 

这话的效果立竿见影，James立刻放下了酒杯，开始端详起Adam。男人苍白且瘦，不是那种健康的苗条，而完全是病态的瘦，锁骨支楞在黑衬衫下的线条起伏都看得一清二楚。他两颊凹陷，黑眼圈深得让人怀疑他是不是这辈子从没睡过一个好觉。他毫无血色的嘴唇线条薄得近乎锋利，似乎随时都能有尖牙从底下探出来。嗯，倒是挺像个吸血鬼的。James暗谂。

而对方一头杂乱的长发下透过来的阴暗且富有压迫感的目光让他有些不知所措，James第一次见到如此有说服力的人。只有连自己都能骗过的疯子才能做到这种地步吧。笑意渐渐从他的嘴角散去了。

“既然如此的话试试这个怎么样？” James突然给自己灌了一大口酒，口齿不清地说道。

紧接着Adam就被猝不及防地吻住了。

他浑身僵硬，所有属于吸血鬼的迅捷的反应都去见了鬼，他像根木头似的僵直在那里，任由金发男人用他柔软温热的嘴唇包裹住他的。然后，他的身体在他意识到之前燃烧起来。等他的意识跟上了他才终于明白这该死的赛车手对他做了什么。James Asshole Hunt用舌头灵巧地撬开了他的牙齿，把他刚才喝的那一大口，还没有来得及完全咽下去的，天知道是什么挨千刀的酒，一股脑全吐进了他的嗓子眼儿里。

我想死。我可没想被僵尸杀死。

Adam在看到地面抽搐着向他倒来的时刻这么绝望地想道。 

—

James Fuck'in-shocked Hunt发誓他是这辈子第一次见到如此骇人的场面。当男人的嘴唇毫无征兆地离开他的时候他还以为自己要挨揍了呢。待他睁开眼等着他的却是对方要死了一样倒在地上的这幅景象，身体抽搐不止，细密的血珠不断从他十指指尖渗出来，一些污黑凝结的血块经过他微张的嘴唇滑落在地板上。一些青灰发黑的血管在他惨白的皮肤下面蔓延开来。

酒吧的调酒师老早就歇班了。这里唯一用肉眼能看到的两个人就只有倒在地上的男人和他自己。而James现在也不是很确定对方究竟是不是人。

James Hunt虽然是个玩世不恭的人，但他从来不是个没种的人，尤其是在这种人命关天的时候。他得救他。哪怕死马当作活马医也成。

他的大脑只转了一秒，就果断地拿起桌上的啤酒瓶，在桌子边缘磕碎它。他找出了最锋利的一片，“James Hunt，你一定是脑子进水了。” 他一边这么对自己说道，一边用碎片朝小臂上狠狠割了下去。鲜血以一种舒缓的节奏涌出来，James很确信自己割到了静脉。他龇牙咧嘴地蹲下来，把小臂上的伤口往瘦高男人的嘴唇上凑过去，一边还在自顾自地摇头。

一会儿的功夫，男人的口腔里似乎灌满了血液，James能感到温热的液体延着对方冰冷的嘴唇和自己小臂的肌肤之间的缝隙溢出来。正当他要把手臂拿开的时候，手腕突然被一股不大但是足以让他惊讶的力道扼住。与此同时他发现男人呛到似的咳了一下（几缕血沫从他嘴角冒出来），随即开始了吞咽动作。直到James感觉到对方将两颗锐利的尖牙咬进自己的皮肤，他才敢确信自己今天是真的见着鬼了。而且是个不折不扣，货真价实的底特律吸血鬼。

Holy son of a fuck'in bitch。

在心里默默感叹这事大概可以回去给他的老婆儿子孙子念叨个十几年的James突然感觉到自己被用力推开，屁股差点坐到地上。

“够了。” Adam从地上坐起来，脸色十分难看。

“够了？” James低头看看自己依然健在的小臂，实际上比健在还要好些，啤酒瓶碎片划开的伤口已经神奇的愈合，剩下的不过是两个边缘有点发青的小洞而已，对于干架挂彩家常便饭的他来说几乎已经感觉不到疼。

不对啊，这和电影里演的不一样啊。吸血鬼难道不是应该一沾到血就本性暴露一口气把你吸成干尸的嘛，这么几小口就够了？况且面前这只吸血鬼不久前还在地上要死要活，这么几小口就够了？难道是自己的血不好喝吗？！

好像听见了自己脑子里的声音似的，对方从地上摇摇晃晃站起来，咳嗽着说：“酒精...你的血里也有酒精...” 接着就扑通一声软了下去。

真是活见鬼了。

James 伟大的 Hunt自认为自己能够做很多好事情，但是相信他，帮助一个烂醉如泥的吸血鬼回家绝对不是其中的一件。血液介质承载的酒精作用完全没有直接接触来的那样致命，因此Adam在啜饮过James之后便脱离了危险，但与其说是烂醉如泥，倒不如说是暂时失去了行动能力。总之现在这只吸血鬼就是神智清醒，动弹不得。此时他正侧头歪倒在James的副驾驶座上保持着令人尴尬的沉默，只有在前方出现岔路的时候他会斜斜地瞥一眼，然后声音疲惫地告诉James他们该往哪儿走。

赛车手虽然飚的一手好车，但在马路上行驶起来却异常的平稳，并且像驾驶指南那样一丝不苟地遵守着交通规则。

因此他们花费不少时间才成功抵达了Adam位于旧城区的宅邸，就在即将花光Adam所有的耐心之前。James看了看这栋破败森森的房子——这倒是跟电影里如出一辙，他阴郁地想，随即把车子在马路对面停好，从Adam那里取钥匙开了门，又折返回来，像拎小猫一样把软成一团的吸血鬼从车里抱出来，往那栋房子里走去。

Adam感觉到赛车手坚实的臂膀环绕自己，这使他想起了不间断的吉他与合成电声环绕包围的感觉，仿佛没有空隙一般，将世俗与危险都阻隔在外。他能感觉到在自己的身体里蛰伏了数百年之久的脆弱正悄然萌发。他从未曾被这样的拥抱过，哪怕是Eve也无法做到。Eve，哦，她如此鲜活与精美，那些母性的气息总能像湖水那样把他包裹。但赛车手结实的拥抱则像电流般将他击穿，令他浑身战栗。

“Adam。” Adam不由自主地说道，“这是我的名字。”

“Adam，既然你已经知道我的了。”James低头冲他努努嘴。Adam懒得接他话茬，闭上眼睛把头埋进赛车手的胸口闭目养神去了。

James侧着身，把Adam抱上狭窄的楼梯，这不是件容易的事，James总要小心不让Adam的长腿卡进楼梯扶栏的间隙里去，一边还要留意脚下视线被挡住的楼梯。好在对于这样的身高来说吸血鬼的体重简直轻的可怜，因此也没让他费多少力气。在快要爬完的时候James被脚下看不见的地毯边缘绊了一下，引得Adam一阵不满的哼哼。

“卧室在那头。” Adam在James怀里轻微扭动着，不耐烦地指挥道。他不怎么丰满的臀部磨蹭着James的牛仔裤。赛车手第一次注意到他的牛仔裤材质简直粗糙得恼人，吸血鬼的身体明明像大理石一样冰冷，他却感觉到一股令人不安的热气从下半身升起来。

“从这个门...对...穿过走廊...” Adam的语气听上去就好像James是个白痴。James大步跨过去，用肩膀不满地用力撞开半掩的卧室门，继续大跨步到床前，把Adam放下。

“非常感谢... 现在，出去。离开我的房子。” 吸血鬼下达了命令。

“你就打算这么感谢我吗，Adam？” James好像不敢相信他听到了什么似的甩甩头，回敬道。

“是的。鉴于你对我干的好事。” Adam指出。

“哦，让我们来梳理一下这事吧。” James竖起一根手指，歪着脑袋在床边坐下来，显然没有一点要走的意思。“认真的？！” Adam哀嚎着把脸埋进被子里。

“你跑到酒馆来自杀，我帮了你一把。结果你挣扎着不想死，我又救了你一命，还好心开车把你送回家。” James掰着手指数道。

“...说吧，你要多少钱？”

“我看上去很像缺钱的人？”

“你喂我喝你的血。我甚至都不知道你是否干净。我可能会因此病死…你不是救我，根本是在谋杀…” Adam只能开始低声抱怨。

赛车手从床上跳起来。“胡扯！天知道我有多健康！我从来不像那些嬉皮士一样乱搞...” 说到嬉皮士的时候，他故意加了重音。“遇到我算你的运气。没想到还有这么娇贵的吸血鬼，我以为你们从不挑食！”

James Hunt丢下这几句话后转身离开了房间。Adam承认自己有一点失望。但他没有办法，本来就是他先下的逐客令。

不过假如事情就到此为止的话，Adam回想起来，那他就会非常的失望了。接下来发生的事大致是这样的。

Adam合上眼睛，像从前那样将自己在宽大的四柱床中间蜷缩起来。然后他感觉到后颈落下一个潮湿的吻。

“James...”  
“你知道我的名字，为什么？”  
“几年前我在电视上看到过你…”  
“后来呢？”  
“说真的，当时你的样子让我恼火。后来我又在电视上看到你。实际上就是你拿了世界冠军的那天。你站在领奖台上的时候，我留意到你在注视着什么。当时你在看什么？”  
“啊，没什么。一个老朋友而已。”  
“他叫什么？”  
“Niki Lauda。” James叹着气说。他在Adam背后躺下来。“我看见他坐直升飞机走了。你知道，那天他只开了一圈就退出比赛，路上太湿滑。我想我和他自始至终都不是一路人。”  
“我想他是对的。对死毫无畏惧只会让你们显得愚蠢。”  
“你认为我不怕吗？我怕得要命。正因为如此，我才强迫自己去面对。离死越近，活的才越有力量。而赛车让我感觉就像一次又一次愚弄了死亡。”  
“哦，你永远也不会想知道什么叫真正的愚弄死亡。”

没错，在Adam面前，一切关于死的讨论都显得苍白。不过事实是Adam享受和James讨论这个话题。如果可以打比方的话，他对死的憧憬，正如大部分人对其的恐惧那样多。大部分人对于死的恐惧都来得如此盲目不堪，James则不同。Adam觉得死于他有点像英灵殿于北欧武士，而又不完全相同，毕竟赛车手并没有摧枯拉朽的宗教信仰作为支撑。

Adam辗转过身来面对着James躺好。他凑过去，把自己的嘴唇抵在对方的颈上。他能感觉到皮肤下面动脉的跳动明显地加快了。一开始Adam想转变他。不过噬咬最终化成了一个充斥着吮吸的长久的吻。James用双手固定住Adam的脑袋，将他的嘴唇始终停留在里自己的胸前不到一英寸的地方。

哦不，这是一条通往地狱之路。James撕开Adam的衬衫时这样想到。而他来不及用他惯有的方式在头脑中模拟驾驶，这是他未曾驾驶过一哩的陌生赛道。充满未被驯服的危险。他当然没有畏惧，反而是兴奋得难以自抑。

这是一支以吉他弦音和鼓点作为开场的摇滚乐。Adam知道自己要将什么样的东西混合进去。他再清楚不过了。他舌尖沿着赛车手的胸膛一路向下，这是电贝斯的滑音。他用舌尖将金属拉链的一头粘起来放进牙齿之间叼住，把这冰凉的小物件缓慢向下撕扯，金属拉链发出细小的声音这是轻击吊镲。Adam张开嘴，将James尺寸可观的阴茎一点点吞进去，直到阴茎的前端摩擦着小舌，挤压着食道的顶端，这声音在Adam的颅腔内撞击着耳膜，听上去如低音大鼓般隐忍而铿锵。

—

之后他们间或又见面了几次。每一次都是他们互相问候彼此的生活，然后做爱，然后继续互相问候彼此的生活。偶尔Adam也和他讲讲自己从前认识的那些人，但James坚持认为把那些频繁出现在教科书和博物馆里的人描绘得栩栩如生只会让整个故事听上去更像假的。

这样的情况一直持续到79年，随着赛车手生涯的结束，James和Adam见面的频率也缩减了许多。他们偶尔互通电话，Adam每每说起自己求死的念头，得到的永远是类似“别急着动手直到我过来给你帮忙”的回答。不过由于James一直没有兑现诺言，Adam也就一直都没能死成。82年以后Adam和Eve搬去了巴黎，至此他与前赛车手James Hunt彻底失去了联络。至于93年年底当Adam得知了James Hunt的死讯后，又只身一人搬回底特律，这就都是后话了。

“Eve... 给我说说天上那颗会演奏的钻石怎么样。” 很多年之后，Adam仰面躺在地上凝视坦吉尔空无一物的夜空时这样喃喃道。他的手覆在胸膛上。

咬开那个异邦女孩的血管时Adam仍旧想起的是他上一次啜饮鲜活的人体，还是在赛车手身上。即使在当时看来，James Hunt的血液依然是颇为纯净的，混合的少量酒精甚至使之变得更有蛊惑力。

他的屁股更有蛊惑力。Adam努力无视掉心底的某个小声音。

“我认为你刚刚讲的那个赛车手的故事好过钻石。也许以后我们应该用James Hunt来作为替代…” Eve总结道。她竭力想作出不满的语气，但是失败了。她没法与她由衷的想法做抵抗。

不过这里再也不会有什么以后了。他们耗尽了最后一滴O rh-。他们最终啜饮了坏血。毫不余留地，彻底的啜饮——

——为活下去而选择死，说的大概就是这个。

就好像赛车的引擎耗尽最后一滴燃油那样，已经跳动数个世纪的心脏，也终于要陷入长久的沉默。

—


End file.
